Shadows Shudder
by Missy Tina
Summary: a new coven, very much like the Cullens, have entered the area. They do things similar to the Cullens, but a little differently, and the cullens aren't sure to take them as a threat...or not..Very cute love story, I promise.


**_The pain and agony ripped through her body like a thousand tiny little metal needles prickling into her skin, over and over and over and over again. Her screams got caught in her throat and she clutched at the cold earth beneath her. The pain was unbearable as it tore and churned through her like thin strips of metal, ripping and transforming everything. Her throat felt as if it would bust apart from her screams..._**

**_...Somewhere in the middle of it all she saw Him. She saw his eyes first. Dark, midnight black eyes. Pure emotion radiated from those eyes, kindness dripped from their depths. It was those eyes that saved her. The eyes found her and tucked her in safely within the agony. Despite the terrible ripping pain, for the first time in her life she felt safe. As she stared into those eyes, for the first time in her life, she felt as if she had a place in the world._**

* * *

The first few hours were nothing. The first few hours were a blank, numb, empty space of time. She felt nothing. She remembered nothing. She _was_ nothing.

**_Then came the burning._**

The burning was intense, horrible, and consuming all at once. It woke her from the numbness, snapped open her eyes, and she squealed in depair. The burning started slowly, very slowly, in her chest then crept up slowly to the base of her throat. There in her lower throat, it intensified. She gasped as she burned, tears streaming down her face.

Then came the voice out of the shadows.

"Ssshh...relax..." Whispered a calm, soothing, gentle voice.

Out of the shadows walked a man. He was absolutely beautiful. He was very tall and thin with broad shoulders. He had shaggy, jet black hair that fell into his beautiful face, smooth, perfect, pale marble skin, and his eyes, they were **_those _**eyes! The kind, sympathetic, emotional midnight black eyes.

He stood over her as she gasped and cried. She locked her eyes onto his, onto his glittering onyx black eyes.

"It burns!" She moaned hopelessly as the tears pooled down her lovely pale cheeks.

He knelt down beside her and cradled her in his arms. His arms were strong, solid, secure and comforting. He stroked her hair gently.

"Ssshhh...try to relax darling, you're thirsty, that's why you're burning. You need to feed soon or you'll destroy yourself," He said.

She didn't understand, she didn't understand anything.

She didn't know why she was in such excruiciating pain, she didn't know what was happening to her, she didn't even know who she was. She was only sure of two things, one was the horrible burning that was driving her insane, and the other was that she loved him. She loved this beautiful stranger that held her so close. She loved his black eyes that were filled with such a beautiful, gentle, sincere emotion. It made absolutely no sense, but it was very true. She loved him very much.

He loosened one of his arms around her quivering body and she whimpered pathetically.

"It's okay," He assured her, "I'm not going anywhere."

He pulled out a knife. It was a long, thin, jagged blade. He fingered the blade, testing to see how sharp it was. Then in one swift motion, he slit a line just below his throat. Her eyes widened as blood seeped from the cut in his skin. The crazy burning in her throat grew and intensified a thousand times worse as she watched the blood drip in thick, tricking drops.

"Drink," He commanded gently.

Confused, she shook her head. Her eyes were big and scared and it burned so much.

"Drink" he said again, "or you'll die."

He touched his finger tips to his own blood and painted her lips with it. She licked her lips and could have screamed with pleasure. It was so good! Leaning her head forward, she drank from the cut in his skin. The blood was warm and thick, sweet and magiacal, and she wanted it so much! She drank until he forced her head away. She clutched the grass beneath her and tilted her head back, lost in the pleasures of the blood she could still taste on her tongue.

He watched her with a small smile on his face, watched as she leaned her head back with a sigh, watched as the waves of her blonde hair shimmered in the moonlight, watched as the blood dripped from her full lips.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

She smiled and nodded.

"Good," He said, "let's hunt."

* * *

**Read. Review. Or don't. Whatever baby. :) It's all good.**


End file.
